


Uninvited Guests

by CTFMeister



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cock Transformation, Dick Growth, F/F, Futanari, Mind Break, Multi, Other, Possession, Transformation, identity theft, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27922165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTFMeister/pseuds/CTFMeister
Summary: Ever since those rumors of disappearing boys began, Edelgard has started to feel sick. The princess retires to her room in hopes of recovery, but things quickly get worse as a cock sprout where her vagina used to be. Overcome with lust, Edelgard massages this new member until her consciousness is transported to her cock. And when her body moves on its own, that's when she discovers where on of those missing boys are.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/Petra Macneary, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Uninvited Guests

**_DING-DONG~! DING-DONG~!_ **

The loud, sturdy bells of the prestigious Garreg Mach monastery echoed mightily throughout the castle’s inner walls, signaling the end of classes for that day. Students from every house stood up from their seats in waves, most of them content that their time of boredom had come to an end. Some of them stayed back to chat around in the classroom, other rushed straight to their rooms or the dining hall. As for the serious house leader of the Black Eagles, Edelgard von Hrsevelg, the girl couldn’t help but collapse onto her desk from exhaustion the instant lessons were over.

Sitting at the front row of the classroom, Edelgard panted and heaved heavily, her expression morphed into one of agony. Sweat poured profusely down her face, a light fever coloring her cheeks a vivid pink. Were it not for her elbows and forearms which were planted forcefully against the wooden texture of her desk, her head would have definitely flopped down right on top of the table. The truth was, Edelgard wasn’t feeling the greatest today. Ever since she had breakfast this morning, her entire body and mind had been enveloped in an uncomfortable heat. The sensations were quite strange. They didn’t feel like a normal fever. It was there was something foreign in her body. As if... She didn’t feel like herself somehow. Edelgard had gone through many painful ailments in the past, and as the heir to the Adrestian Empire, it was her job to muscle through them with a façade of confidence. However, this latest illness had left her totally stumped.

“Hey, hey~ Have you heard that new rumor~?” Whilst the white-haired princess lingered in the classroom, her ears unwittingly caught notice of a couple of girls gossiping behind her. “The one about boys going missing?” This energetic girl asked her friend.

“Oh yeah! I’ve heard about it!” The other girl ecstatically responded. “But that rumor is like, totally fake don’t you know? Just some silly gossip.”

“Nuh-uh! It’s not fake at all!” The first girl tried to assert herself. “I heard that cute Yuri boy from the Ashen Wolves hasn’t been seen in weeks!”

“Hehehe...” The second girl made a cocky laugh. “Yeah, I know that Yuri guy is gone. But he didn’t ‘go missing’. He left willingly!”

“Whaaaat?!” The first girl yelped with shock. “He was the leader of that cool secret house, why would he do that?!”

“From what I hear...” The second girl ominously continued, her voice growing lower and more serious with every word she uttered. “People discovered that he was actually some type of homo~”

A cold shiver shot down Edelgard’s spine, her eyes bursting wide with shock. All of a sudden, it felt like an arrow had been pierced her heart, as if she’d been totally exposed. Despite the fact she had basically zero investment in this news.

“Eeewwww! No way!” The first girl giggled with a mocking tone.

Now that was uncalled for, wasn’t it? Edelgard’s fingers twitched at the response. She could feel anger slowly filling her system, an undue rage which’s origin she could not track.

“Yeah way! They caught him in the middle of the act with some other guy!” The second girl explained in a smug, condescending tone. “The church didn’t want to make a whole ruckus with one of their house leaders being gay, so he agreed to abandon his position willingly.”

“Aw man, that’s a shame.” The first girl let out a disappointed sigh. “He was such a pretty boy too!”

“Well, good riddance I say. You don’t get to associate with the Church of Seiros while being a huge pervert. The goddess herself says two men should never hold that type of relationship together. I feel much better already knowing that he’s gone.”

Edelgard’s fist clenched with rage, her arms trembling in place as pure ire started to flow through her veins. Why were these _bitches_ being so fucking rude towards him?! Actually, why did Edelgard care so much? She wasn’t particularly invested in either side of this battle, her true goals being much loftier than something as unimportant as sexuality. However, though Edelgard could not identify the reason for her anger, she knew that the raw anger that coursed through her mind was absolutely real. Despite her sickened state, felt ready to shut these bigoted girls up by force. It was as if all of her indignation had been pumped back into her body in the form of raw adrenaline. And if these girls kept going, Edelgard had no doubt she’d teach them a lesson in tolerance.

“Hmmm... But wouldn’t it have been better if he received some sort of punishment?” The first girl added honestly. “Shouldn’t he have been thrown in jail or tortured or something?”

“Yeah, but apparently homosexuality isn’t _technically_ illegal in all of Fodlan.” The second girl responded with annoyance. “I really don’t understand why. If the Goddess says it’s wrong, then it’s like, totally immoral for them to keep doing it. They really should just stop doing that and get some help!”

That was the instant when something snapped inside Edelgard’s mind. The girl simply couldn’t hold herself back any longer. Eyes bulging with rage, Edelgard flung up from her seat, her hand tightened into a fist while her body turned sharply towards the pair of girls who were spewing all that disgusting gutter.

“Excuse me, Lady Edelgard?”

However, before Edelgard could lay her eyes upon the offending girls, her attention was taking by the sweet voice of the foreign student, Petra Macnery, who was standing beside Edelgard with a concerned expression. All of Edelgard’s anger seemed to instantly melt away, replaced by embarrassment at being caught in such a riled-up state. Quickly regaining her composure, Edelgard placed a crooked smile on her face and met her fellow princess.

“P-Petra!” Edelgard blurted awkwardly. “How can I help you today?”

“Lady Edelgard, are you perhaps feeling not well?” The Brigid princess spoke in a tone of genuine worry. “You are looking very red and sweaty. Your breathing is off as well.”

“Wh-What?!” Edelgard gave a forced chuckle, trying to feign some sort of royal poise. “Thank you for your concern Petra, but I’m feeling quite fine. I might just be a little under the weather today.”

“Under what weather?” Petra asked sincerely. “It is bright and sunny today, is it not?”

“Yes- No- Umm...” Edelgard sighed. “That’s not- Forget about it. What I mean to say is I’m doing alright.”

“Are you sure?” Petra continued to ask. “Do you not wish to be cancelling our session of sparring later?”

“No-! N-No, don’t worry about it Petra.” Edelgard reassured her classmate calmly, placing her hand on Petra’s shoulder with the serenity of an emperor. “I feel well. I would absolutely hate to cancel our sparring session later today. I’m sure after getting a little bit of rest, I will feel all good.”

Petra’s mouth formed into a pout. Though it was clear she wasn’t satisfied with Edelgard’s response, there was nothing she could do to change her mind. “Very well. I will be trusting your words.” Petra finally acquiesced. “I cannot wait to cross swords with you once more~”

Bidding a formal goodbye, Petra promptly made her way out of the classroom. Edelgard could swear she saw a strange sort of smirk on the girl’s face, but her mind was feeling so foggy she could barely tell reality from imagination. By this point, those girls who’d angered Edelgard so much were gone without a trace. The only one remaining in the classroom was Edelgard, who stood there aimlessly staring into the horizon. The girl let out a tired sigh. She really needed to catch some rest...

“HNHGGGHHH!!! Haaaaa~ Hmppph-! Haaaa~”

Unfortunately, rest was the last thing Edelgard was going to get. Lying down atop the ruffled sheets of her messed up bed, Edelgard’s body shifted and turned in uncomfortable ways. Edelgard had hoped that she would start feeling better after some time, but her ailment was only getting worse. Sweat was pouring profusely down every inch of her slim form, a maddening warmth swallowing her being whole. In an attempt to relieve the heat, Edelgard had stripped herself down to her underwear. However, this had done nothing to alleviate the girl’s distress, leaving the poor princess to writhe in anguish within the confines of her quiet room.

This was no regular fever, that much was for certain. Edelgard felt like there was this strange force inside her and it was trying to claw its way out. Her limbs twitched and trembled as if her control was trying to be taken from her. Not to mention that infernal fog that permeated within her mind, slowing down her every thought. It was like her cognitive abilities were being reduced to the most basic levels possible, leaving her unable to form any sort of complex ideas. From the tip of her head, down to her very toes, every inch of Edelgard’s body quivered in an uncomfortable manner. If there was any place where these sensations were the most intense however, it had to be in the girl’s throbbing crotch.

Edelgard’s pelvis flung upwards reflexively, her twitching pussy blasting droplets of feminine juices onto her white panties. It somehow felt like the insides of her vagina were contracting in on themselves, as if the very hole was sealing itself off. These contractions brought along a feeling of pressure to Edelgard’s insides that was absolutely excruciating. The desire to expulse whatever had developed inside her cunt began to grow steadily until the girl couldn’t help but flex her vaginal muscles and start pushing. Edelgard gritted her teeth with force, tears forming at the end of her eyes. Maybe if she finally got this thing out of her system she could finally do away with all those overbearing sensations coming over her mind...

Letting out a myriad of troubled groans and exasperated gasps, Edelgard tried to force out this unknown pressure from her vagina. Like a mother during the act of giving birth, she squeezed the insides of her tunnel to the best of her abilities, her tempered breathing helping to keep her opening wide while her hands gripped her bedsheets tightly. Thankfully, it seemed like her efforts were being rewarded, for Edelgard could feel the pressure slowly slip further and further down her birthing canal. Soon, it seemed the strange protrusion was reaching the entrance of her tunnel. Giving another titanic push, Edelgard gasped loudly as she felt something come out of her hole. The object seemed to be a damp, pink nub, which pushed slightly against Edelgard’s slick panties. Its tip was rounded, adorned with a vertical slit and bending inwards at the top. The way its top was shaped like a mushroom cap, the pink fold it had beneath its slit. This little protuberance, it looked like... It looked like the head of a male penis!

Not that Edelgard seemed to care or even notice, as she continued pushing the appendage from her clogged-up hole. Inch after inch, throb after throb, with every one of Edelgard’s squeezes, more of this fat member pushed out of her vaginal folds. It was actually easier now that she’d pushed the first part out, the rest of the length slurping out of her hole like a wet sausage. There was a pause for a second, Edelgard needing to summon all of her strength as some larger lumps refused to come out. But being the proud Adrestian heir, the girl was able to wring them out successfully, causing a pair of two fat testicles to spurt out of her pussy with a satisfying pop.

Once the entirety of this cock had been expulsed from her pussy, its surroundings continued to change unimpeded. The outsides of her pussy seemed to have merged with the base of her cock, seamlessly melding into its skin like they’d never existed in the first place. The cock’s fairly darker white skin spread around the shaft’s circumference in the shape of a circle, overpowering Edelgard’s snow white complexion. Finally, little bits of frizzly orange hairs seemed to form above the shaft, totally messing Edelgard’s cleanly shaven look. It was like the organ was taking a little chunk of Edelgard for itself, marking and tainting it with its identity to claim it as its own territory.

With the changes in her crotch finalizing, Edelgard let out a happy sigh of relief, relaxing down onto her bed with a dazed smile on her face. That horrible pressure she’d been feeling was finally gone. In its place however, a much different yet no less powerful sensation had taken place. Edelgard’s fingers crackled with warmth, sparks of anticipation bustling throughout her skin. She felt energized! was like she wasn’t even sick anymore! She felt excited! A sensation of vitality revitalizing her body whole. Most of all though, she felt horny~ The lust that coursed through her veins being so intense it threatened to drive her insane!

Lowering her gaze towards her crotch with a lustful yet unsteady expression, Edelgard stared at the thick member that was protruding from her body. By this point, there was no sort of doubt that this stiff, hefty rod was a musky, fat, masculine cock. The erect organ pushed forward without any inhibition, stretching out Edelgard’s poor panties in the process. Its length was a respectable 7-inches when hard, and its shaft was girthy enough Edelgard would have a hard time wrapping her hand around it whole. With a pair of two fat balls clinging down from its pouch and a warm skin tone that was slightly darker than Edelgard’s own, it looked to be an overall good looking cock. That is, except for the fact it was somehow sprouting from Edelgard’s body.

In the vast majority of circumstances, a proud and refined lady like Edelgard would have been absolutely horrified and disgusted to have found such a bestial looking organ hanging from her crotch. However, as Edelgard stared at her throbbing shaft, she felt none of those things. A sense of serenity filled her, no sort of concern or worry able to occupy her mind. Edelgard didn’t seem to care how or why something like this could happen to her in the first place. For some reason, possessing a mighty cock like she did right now felt natural, comfortable. It was almost as if she’d recovered something she’d dearly missed.

Slowly and without any thought, Edelgard’s hands drifted down towards her hardened penis. Her slim fingers gently wrapped around its girth, causing her to give out a whimpering moan. Digits firmly pressing against the skin of her stiff shaft, the girl began to pump her up and down the length of her throbbing cock. Her hands moved in a lustful motion which she’d never performed before, yet one that felt extremely familiar. A surge in pleasure began to flood her system in response, her cock twitching eagerly within her greedy grasp. Though she wasn’t quite sure what she was doing, all that Edelgard knew was that it felt absolutely amazing.

Head flying back in arousal, Edegard continued to masturbate her stiff member at a faster and faster rate. There was no sort of rational thoughts to her movements by this point, she was acting entirely on instinct. The bizarreness and wrongness of the situation didn’t even register as a blip in Edelgard’s mind. Any kind of concern or worry about the wellbeing of her body was entirely absent. The only thing Edelgard could muster to do was to keep on jacking off her needy cock, letting the sweet waves of sexual stimulation coming from her excited pole wash over any kind of cognitive thought she could ever gather. It was as if Edelgard’s human desires had been replaced with those of her needy organ.

And as Edelgard’s fierce masturbation kept going, her already muddled mental state only continued to regress further and further. Images of thick, stiff dicks began to flood her mind. The mere idea of penis was enough to cause Edelgard to tremble in joy. Edelgard could imagine herself clearly being surrounded by hundreds of warm dicks, sucking on them, fondling them, becoming one with the penis~ The sensation of a stiff cock pounding a tight butthole was beyond compare. Getting slathered in saliva and encased within another man’s mouth was one of her strongest desires. Edelgard loved everything about cocks, her mind couldn’t bear to think about anything else. She loved their plump appearance. She loved their musky scent. She loved their tangy taste. She loved... Being a cock~

“NNGGHGHHH~~!!!”

A flash of bliss rocked through the entirety of Edelgard’s body, causing her to throb uncontrollably. Her hands stopped dead in their tracks, her whole being becoming paralyzed as if she’d been struck by a powerful bolt of lightning. Eyes rolling to the back of her head with an anguished expression, the rampant sensations running amok in Edelgard’s mind were so overbearing, she felt like she was about to explode.

And then... Nothing. In what seemed like an utterly unexpected, whip-lashing transition, Edelgard suddenly found herself embroiled in a veil of darkness the likes she’d never experienced before. Her body throbbed at a temperate rhythm, her mind whirling about aimlessly as it was still caught up in whatever tizzy she’d just indulged in. W-What... What the hell just happened to her? She tried to open her eyes, only to realize that she couldn’t. She tried to speak aloud, but no words came out. And any attempts to use her limbs responded with abject emptiness. It felt as if her senses had somehow been stripped, leaving poor Edelgard in a confused and concerned, yet still very much aroused state.

“W-Wait... Am I finally in control now...?”

However, before Edelgard could truly comprehend what had happened to her, the girl’s thought process was abruptly interrupted by a soft feminine voice. _Her own_ soft feminine voice. Despite the fact she hadn’t thought about or even attempted to utter those words, her lips spoke them as if they were acting on their own volition. Edelgard could feel a malicious smirk come upon her own face.

As Edelgard’s eyes opened, the girl could feel some of her vision slowly returning. However, her point of view wasn’t coming from her eyes at the moment. Instead, it appeared like it was centered around her crotch, from the tip of her newly grown cock specifically. With this modicum amount of sight regained, Edelgard looked up towards her head with a panicked demeanor. And what she saw filled her with abject horror.

Without any sort of instruction or desire, Edelgard’s body seemed to move entirely on its own, as if it had taken over by someone else. Though Edelgard still somewhat feel the faint sensations of her body just as before, she held no control over their motion. No matter how hard she tried to budge her limbs or inch her figure, her body would simply not respond. Meanwhile, the rest of Edelgard’s body seemed to move freely, stretching every bit of its form like it owned it. This fake Edelgard sat upon the bed with a lustful smile, looking down upon her figure as she admired every inch of Edelgard’s form with palpable glee.

“Alright!” Edelgard’s body spoke with excitement, fist pumping to herself in a very boyish manner. “Finally, I get to fully experience the body of a beautiful lady~” Hands gently coursing through the curves of Edelgard’s body, fake Edelgard rubbed herself with gentle vigor. “Edelgard von Hrsevelg huh? You’ve got quite the cute little body for a princess~”

Lifting her fingers towards Edelgard’s bust, fake Edelgard groped her breasts in the same manner a perverted old man would. “A very nice rack here~” She spoke with a pant, her fingers eagerly pressing against the soft mass of Edelgard’s cups. Within Edelgard’s mind, pleasure rumbled rampantly, causing her to grow dizzy with lust as fake Edelgard’s digits toyed with her pert nipples.

“A slim, tender butt...” Fake Edelgard’s hands drifted down to Edelgard’s butt, which she squeezed and caressed in a tender yet energetic manner. Her digits teased the rim of her asshole, which seemed to respond with an excited twitch. Edelgard meanwhile, couldn’t help but throb with absolute bliss, her mind growing foggier and foggier the more her faker touched her in intimate manners.

“Ah-! And who could forget this part~”

With a nefarious smirk spread along her pretty face, fake Edelgard looked down upon the real one ominously. Her hands began to float towards Edelgard, her fingers itching to rub Edelgard’s length. And there was nothing poor, helpless Edelgard could do to stop her. The girl throbbed in place, her mind becoming more and more agitated. Edelgard was scared, she was tired. After what she’d just gone through, she just wanted it to end. And yet, she felt her will melting to her body-snatcher’s desire, as if she couldn’t muster to say no. The closer fake Edelgard’s hands came to her, the more aroused Edelgard became, as if the prospect of being pumped was enough to make all of her worries disappear.

And as fake Edelgard’s hands continued downwards and her fingers gently wrapped around Edelgard’s length, the girl let out a bellowing moan inside her mind. Every inch of her form throbbed with desire, savoring the delicious sensations of her own fingers.

“Oooohhhh~ You don’t know how I’ve missed you little guy~” Fake Edelgard blissfully cooed along, her eyes twisting as pleasure spread through both of them in unison. “Or should I say... Little girl~ That’s where you are right now, isn’t it, lady Edelgard~? You’re not much of a lady anymore though. A _cock_ would be a much more appropriate title from now on.”

Edelgard’s entire shaft-body twitched at the despicable insult, as if she’d gained pleasure from being called that. That being said, at this point, Edelgard had become well aware of her reality. By some strange twist of fate, she’d somehow been transformed into the cock that had grown on her body just a few minutes ago, and her real body had been taken over by some unknown assailant. And so, completely helpless to escape her current situation, all Edelgard could do was throb eagerly from what used to be her crotch while this fake version of herself pleasured her against her will.

“Now, I’ve been waiting to play with this body for quite some time.” The fake Edelgard added in a very aroused tone. “Let’s make sure we enjoy it, shall we~?”

Quickly turning her entire body around, fake Edelgard shifted into a bestial four-legged position. She lifted her ass up high into the air with her meaty legs, letting the top of her body press against the bedsheets unceremoniously while her arms drifted down towards her nether region. As Edelgard’s stiff length pointed down towards the bed, her fat balls drooping low full of steaming sperm, both of fake Edelgard’s hands wrapped around Edelgard’s body. Edegard twitched as she felt her fake’s fingers tighten around her, constraining her in an iron tight grip that made her pulsate with blood. Fake Edelgard’s smile was utterly shameful, half of her face pressing against the sheets gracelessly while excited drool began to pool from her lips. Whatever this fake Edelgard’s identity might be, it was clear she was a massive pervert.

“Hehehehe~~” Fake Edelgard giggled with a nasty, lustful tone. “Here lady Edelgard, let me show you how to _really_ pleasure a cock~”

Giving the most perverted giggle of excitement, fake Edelgard began to masturbate Edelgard’s throbbing body with as much strength as she could possibly muster. Her hands flew up and down the length of Edelgard’s shaft at intense velocities, reaching from the base to the tip of her cock in milliseconds. Her fingers squeezed down on Edelgard’s girth with enough tightness it felt as if she was fucking a tight butthole. The way fake Edelgard thrust her hips downwards in conjunction to the movements of her hands made for an animalistic motion that drove Edelgard crazy. The inertia of the little hops she made caused her flop about in her testicles and sent Edelgard’s mind into a frenzy. Fake Edelgard wasn’t lying when she said she knew how to pleasure a cock. The way she was masturbating Edelgard was completely feral, filling Edelgard with the rawest, most bestial type of stimulation she could have ever thought of.

And Edelgard was enjoying every second of it. With her whole shaft wrapped tightly between fake Edelgard’s soft, slender fingers, Edelgard shivered with pure ecstasy as her length was furiously pumped over and over again. Her mind had become a mess of blissful screaming and wailing, not a single coherent thought able to cross through the waves of pleasure that were overwhelming her. The only words that she could even come up with in this state were fuck, more and **COCK**. This surge of stimulating sensations felt incredibly normal, increasingly natural. The more fake Edelgard rubbed her, the more her desire to be pumped grew and grew. Pure unadulterated pleasure was being injected directly into Edelgard’s brain. It made her feel like being a cock was her true destiny.

“Ooooohhh fuck~~~” Fake Edelgard cooed ecstatically, her whole body shivering in bliss as the pleasure from her cock spread throughout her mind. “This girl body is so perverted~ I fucking love it~~~”

As fake Edelgard continued masturbating her old owner vigorously, her perverted desires only grew raunchier and needier. Fake Edelgard’s left hand quickly released her cock, only for it to drift up towards her anus. The rim of her asshole twitched in anticipation as she squeezed her soft cheeks, her digits tenderly rubbing its circumference in a teasing motion. Then, without the slightest of warning or preparation, fake Edelgard plunged three of her fingers into Edelgard’s tight, virgin asshole, sullying Edelgard’s purity as she began to finger her anus shamelessly.

A muffled moan instantly escaped Edelgard’s groaning voice in response, the sweet sensations of the female asshole only bringing her more pleasure. And despite the fact one of her hands had abandoned her member, fake Edelgard’s masturbation hadn’t slowed down a single bit. Now Edelgard had to not only contend with the delicious pleasure coming from the furious rubbing of her pulsating length, but she also had to withstand the greedy plunging of her insides by her inquisitive fingers at the same time. Edelgard felt her shaft throb happily as her own fingers spread out her tight anal walls excitedly. Fake Edelgard’s touch was certainly intense and brutish, but there was also a slight feminine and royal tone to it that made for an absolutely fantastic experience. The teasing made her wish she could fuck and be fucked at the same time~

Soon, a slick line of precum began to drip down from Edelgard’s tip, pooling onto the bed with greed. Though Edelgard had tried to steel and hold herself back as long as she could, the mind-bending sensations of carnal pleasure coming from her slutty body were too much for her to contain. Fake Edelgard was absolutely relentless in her quest for self-desire, making even the calmest and most collected of minds like that of Edelgard simply crumble before the pressure. It was like she wasn’t even treating her body as human anymore. Instead, she acted like her organs were nothing more than tools for her satisfaction, leaving Edelgard as a simple object to be milked. And the worst part? The thought of being just a tool for her owner’s pleasure aroused her more than anything else.

**_KNOCK-KNOCK_ **

That was when, all of a sudden, right in the midst of fake Edelgard’s forceful masturbation, the door to Edelgard’s room rang out with a confident knock.

“Lady Edelgard? Are you in there? I was not seeing you in the training grounds for a long time.”

And soon after, came the voice of a beautiful girl. Edelgard’s mind grew alight with excitement, able to fight away some of her overbearing lust for a few moments as hope began to fill her. Petra! She must here looking for Edelgard since she didn’t show up to their sparring session. And now that she was here, Petra could save her! If she noticed something was wrong, the perhaps she could get someone to reverse this horrible curse. ‘Please come in, Petra!’ Edelgard inside her mind. ‘Save me!’

“Please be excusing me.”

Almost as if Petra had heard Edelgard’s mind, the tanned foreign exchange student slowly pushed open the door and stepped inside the room. Edelgard’s whole mood burst with joy as she saw Petra’s beautiful figure come into her vision. This was perfect! Luckily for Edelgard, her body snatcher seemed to not have noticed Petra’s precense, meaning she would be caught right in the act. And the moment Petra would see Edelgard with a huge cock, she would have to _know_ there was something wrong. Edelgard had been saved! She wouldn’t have to be subjected to this horrible torture anymore!

“L-Lady Edelgard?!?!” Petra gasped with utter shock.

As soon as Petra’s eyes came down upon the masturbating fake Edelgard, the girl stopped dead in her tracks, as if she couldn’t believe what she was seeing. Strangely enough though, fake Edelgard did not seize masturbating at any moment. Even once she noticed Petra had walked in the room and was getting a full view of Edelgard’s ass and cock, the faker just kept on pumping her member and fingering her asshole, her face staring back at Petra lustfully with a perverted smile. It was like she didn’t care in the slightest that Petra was watching her.

The longer Petra kept watching fake Edelgard indulge in her most debased desires, the worst her mood seemed to get. Eventually, Petra’s face was adorned with the most hateful of scowls Edelgard had ever seen, a hatred surging within her the likes that did not fit the usually earnest and open-minded Petra. Crossing her arms with anger, Petra stared down at the masturbating fake Edelgard with a mixture of disgust and disappointment.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing, moron!?!” She derided fake Edelgard in an utterly merciless tone that left Edelgard shocked, her speech lacking any of the cute grammatical errors it often contained. “Masturbating like a total pig while leaving your door unlocked, you’re going to get us exposed!”

Little alarm bells began to ring throughout Edelgard’s mind, a deep confusion surging thanks to Petra’s behavior. Moron? Since when was Petra so mean? And what did she mean by exposed? Why wasn’t Petra completely shocked and horrified by her faker’s debauched behavior? What the hell was happening?!

“Ahhhh~ Relax~” Fake Edelgard tried to reassure her, slowly pumping her member with lustful greed. “I left it open because I know you were the only one coming~”

“Well, I can see you’re certainly in control now, that’s for sure.” Petra sighed with exhaustion. “It’s a shame, I was starting to like it here without you.” The girl spoke in an annoyed high-pitched tone with a tongue as sharp as a blade. “And you know, the least you could do now that you’re back is face me properly.”

“But I am facing you~” Fake Edelgard giggled with a teasing smile, wiggling her bare ass right and left at Petra while her puckered asshole twitched with lust. “Don’t you like this plump little royal face of mine~?”

Petra rolled her eyes in indignation. “Goddess, even in the body of the Adrestrian princess, you still act like a total idiot Sylvain.”

Sylvain?! Jose Gautier? From house Gautier in the Kingdom? Was he the person that had taken over Edelgard’s body? Edelgard’s body pulsated with shock, the pieces slowly falling together in her mind. It would make some sense. Sylvain was a chauvinistic pig, which would easily explain him masturbating like a pervert. But the most pertinent questions in Edelgard’s mind were how? And why? Edelgard hadn’t wronged him in any sort of way, so why was he forcefully taking her body like this?

“Hehehe~” Sylvain giggled lustfully in Edelgard’s voice. “You talk all that crap Felix, but I can clearly see your erection from here~”

Quickly shifting her gaze towards Petra’s crotch, Edelgard could see that Sylvain’s words rang true. Right there in the middle of Petra’s skirt, sticking through the black cloth with unimpeded firmness, was a thick, cylindrical bulge. A _penile_ bulge, one that could only be formed with the help of a throbbing male erection. Just like Edelgard’s body, Petra’s female form was fully equipped with a set of fully functional male genitals.

Instantly, Edelgard felt her heart sink. Felix... Felix... Sylvain had called Petra Felix, which would be...? Felix Hugo Fraldarius? The angsty swordsman from the Kingdom who was also childhood friends with Sylvain. So that would mean... That was why Petra hadn’t reacted strangely to finding Edelgard masturbating fiercely! It’s why she was speaking to fake Edelgard in such a condescending, informal manner. Petra wasn’t here to save Edelgard. She wasn’t here at all! No, the person piloting Petra’s body had to be Felix, who’d stolen Petra’s form in the same way Sylvain had stolen Edelgard’s. Which meant that there was no sort of salvation coming to Edelgard anytime soon.

Felix’s face became flushed red from Sylvain’s sly comment, his unfriendly attitude completely unmasked by his desires. He shifted left and right in a very coy and feminine manner, though he did nothing to hide his throbbing hard-on pulsing from skirt. Sylvain smiled at his friend’s cute reaction, his cock throbbing between his fingers with anticipation. Finally letting go of his member and sitting back up normally on the bed, Sylvain slowly stood up from the bed and walked towards Felix. He only stopped once he was face to face with the other ‘girl’, gazing up towards Petra’s embarrassed face with an eager smile, before planting a deep, amorous kiss upon her soft lips.

At first Felix tried to hold himself back, but the more Sylvain rubbed Felix’s lips and gently caressed his tongue, the more Felix could feel his heart melting for Sylvain. Though Edelgard’s body was a tad shorter than Petra’s, forcing Sylvain to push upward in order to kiss Felix, he was clearly the more dominant in this situation. Edelgard’s tongue surged into the depths of Petra’s mouth, prodding and rubbing her insides in a loving manner. Her lips sucked on Petra’s own slim kissers, rubbing and groping them with powerful suction. Felix couldn’t help but let out a pleasure moan in Petra’s girly voice, his eyes crossing as gave in to Sylvain’s greedy desire.

Down below around their nether regions, Sylvain made sure to keep his dominant attitude by commandingly pressing his erection against Felix’s. Using Edelgard’s slim hands, he gently lifted up Petra’s skirt, releasing Felix’s cock from its panties as it pushed against Sylvain’s own penis completely unimpeded. And with the two dickheads kissing face to face just like they were doing, the two boys began to needily frot their members together with desire. Their hips rocked up and down eagerly, their cocks throbbing with arousal as they felt their partner’s length push against their member. It was more than an interaction of lust between the two, it was an exchange of love.

Now that she was up close and personal with Felix’s cock, her body pulsating with lust and her mind shivering in pleasure, Edelgard could gaze upon the place where Petra was presumably imprisoned. First off, Felix’s dick was significantly smaller than Sylvain’s, by at least about 2 and a half inches. This caused Edelgard to tower over Petra, the smaller cock giving more tepid, faster throbs while the larger member pulsated with fiercely. Second, and perhaps more mystifying, was the dick’s color. Whereas Petra’s skin was painted a beautiful and exotic tan, light brown, the penis hanging from her crotch was a pale, pasty white. This white pigmentation continued all the way down the length of the member, reaching its balls and a circular patch of skin around her crotch. It was like Felix’s pelvis had literally been transposed onto Petra’s.

Not that Petra’s appearance really mattered at the moment, for neither princess had any sort of control in the form they were currently taking. Edelgard couldn’t help but happily throb as she felt the underside of her body being caressed by Felix’s length. She could feel Petra’s shaft pulsating back, her reddened dickhead rubbing against Edelgard’s own. It made Edelgard wonder how Petra was doing, what kind of stuff she was thinking. There was no telling how long-ago Petra’s body had been taken. Had she already given in to her new body? Or was she still trying to fight her carnal urges? Edelgard would receive no answers to any of these questions, for the only sort of response coming from Petra’s body were aroused twitches as the two’s shafts rubbed together.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Sylvain’s and Felix’s mouths parted ways, their gazes locked together and their bodies pressing closely as they settled into a loving embrace. Both of them continued to rhythmically rock their hips against each other, causing their dicks to frot with gentle motions. The lust coming from them was plain to see. But more than lust, there seemed to be the fiery spark of affection. It would be obvious for anyone to see, Sylvain and Felix had become much more than friends. They’d become lovers.

“I missed you~” Sylvain spoke in a sincere tone, his expression as fierce and determined as Edelgard’s.

“... ...” Felix was as red as a tomato. The boy looked down coyishly, his mouth open to reply but with no words coming from it. It was like his sharp-wit had been totally dulled. “I-I-I m-missed you too...” Felix murmured back, not even daring to look into Sylvain’s eyes as he muttered his words of affection.

A confident smile spread onto Sylvain’s face as he heard Felix’s warm sentiment. His hips began to thrust forth with further assertiveness, his lust only increasing in the presence of his lover. “So... What do you say we do a little bit of ‘sword fighting’, for old time’s sake~?” He proposed smugly, his cock throbbing for excitement.

This seemed to put the energy back in Felix’s demeanor, as his shy expression quickly turned into one of cocky competitiveness. “Let’s make it a challenge.” The still blusing boy suggested, meeting Sylvain’s cocky thrusts with powerful hip pumps of his own. “Whoever cums first loses. Winner gets to fuck the loser’s ass.”

“Deal~” Sylvain responded curtly with a lustful giggle, the extremely aroused smirk on his face clearly expressing his thorough desire.

Without any further fanfare, the lovers let go of each other and quickly bounced onto Edelgard’s bed, each of their members twitching in anticipation to their coming encounter. Sylvain was the first one to lay down, placing himself face up along the length of the bed. Felix quickly climber atop of him, pushing his crotch onto Sylvain’s face while he ducked his own head towards Sylvain’s throbbing pole. With Sylvain’s cock just a few inches from Felix’s mouth and vice versa, the two boys had placed themselves in prime sixty-nine-ing position.

“On three?” Sylvain asked, to which Felix responded with a firm nod.

Edelgard twitched in place as she gazed up at the determined expression on Petra’s face, which seemed to be staring at her like a beast ready to pounce on its prey. Felix licked his lips in preparation, his face so close to Edelgard’s length she could feel his breaths on her skin. The boy looked aroused, he looked excited. But more than that, he looked ready to win. Like all the happiest parts of his brain were sparking at the same time.

“One...” Sylvain began the countdown. “Two... And thr-”

Before Sylvain could even get to the last number however, Felix’s face earnestly plunged towards its lover’s crotch, his mouth wrapping tightly around Edelgard’s shaft.

“Mmfff~” Sylvain moaned in response, Edelgard twitching blissfully as she felt Petra’s tight lips surround her. “Y-You cheater~” He giggled with a knowing smirk, only to take Felix’s cock into his own mouth moment later.

Heads bobbing up and down gently, each boy sucked on their lover’s cock with ardor and passion. Their hips gyrated slowly to the rhythm of their partner, their members throbbing with excitement beneath the warm embrace of their boyfriend’s saliva. Though each one worked the other’s dick tirelessly, the way they did it was wildly different. Sylvain was a bit on the wilder and hornier side. Using Edelgard’s pretty lips, he slurped on Felix’s member with intensity, his mouth encasing Felix’s cock whole while his tongue spun energetically around Felix’s length. The loud sucking and kissing sounds coming from his mouth made for a delicious symphony of passion. It was clear there wasn’t much thought to any of his actions. Instead, he was driven solely by affection and lust.

Felix on the other hand was much more meticulous and deliberated. His motions were measured. His every movement calculated. Ever the disciplined swordsman, Felix made sure his actions would produce the exact effect he desired, so that he would bring the most pleasure to the one he loved most. To Felix, the act of intercourse was less of a lustful exchange between lovers and more like a competition of technique and endurance where the winning participant was the one who showed the best affection. And being the competitive person he was to a fault, Felix would not let Sylvain gain the advantage this time.

Felix’s assault on Sylvain’s member began at the tip of the other boy’s cock, where Felix sealed Petra’s tanned lips around Sylvain’s fat dickhead. He suckled on the tip tenderly, his tongue slipping underneath Sylvain’s foreskin and rolling in circles around the pulsating head with the smoothest and swiftest of movements. Such sweet, gentle motions were foreign to someone as brusque as Felix, but Edelgard was loving every second of them, for they made for the perfect contrast to Sylvain’s wild, unthinking, lustful pumps she’d just experienced. The general proficiency of Felix’s mouth as it sucked and slurped on Edelgard’s length was so high, Edelgard couldn’t help but feel swayed by his every little detail. It was as if Felix knew all of Edelgard’s weak spots by heart and he was simply routinely laying claim to his domain.

Soon, the boy began descending through the rest of Edelgard’s shaft, slowly taking more and more of her length in a single, temperate motion. There was no pause to his determined demeanor, not a single gag or cough echoing from Petra’s voice. Felix kept on going completely uninterrupted until Petra’s lips pressed lovingly against the base of Edelgard’s crotch, letting him deepthroat Sylvain’s whole cock without the slightest of issues. This was no easy feat, considering the tremendous meat Sylvain was packing. Regardless, the results spoke from themselves. Deep within Petra’s throat, Edelgard found herself shivering in utter bliss, the warm saliva and tight oral walls that surrounded her squeezing her shaft with a tender yet deliciously snug manner.

Once he’d arrived at his destination, Felix’s single forward thrust slowly morphed into a series of slow yet powerful pushes and pulls of Felix’s mouth along the length of his lover’s member. His head bobbed up and down Edelgard’s body with dexterity, his tongue gently caressing Edelgard’s underside as his slid through his mouth. The movements started very cautiously at first, but with every continued bob, Felix only kept on picking speed. And within just a couple of seconds, Felix was able to get from the tip of Edelgard’s cock down to her base as fast as the swipe of a blade. With increasing intensity, Felix tightened his mouth around Edelgard’s girth. Using Petra’s beautiful lips, he closely kissed the skin of Edelgard’s member. Felix’s oral skill was unparalleled, and he was using every last bit of it to try and bring Edelgard towards orgasm.

Fortunately for him, it seemed like he was succeeding, because Edelgard currently found herself drowning in an ocean of bliss. Edelgard’s shaft twitched happily withing Petra’s mouth, her mind bustling with so much pleasure it made her physically unable to think about anything other than sexual stimulation. Every one of Felix’s movements caused Edelgard to recoil with ecstasy. Whereas Sylvain’s stimulation had been bestial, the way Felix’s expressed his love and proficiency through passion and expert sucking was beyond compare. Not to mention the feeling of Petra’s tight throat was absolutely divine~ Edelgard especially loved the way Felix’s tongue caressed her urethra like he always did~ Except... It didn’t make sense for Edelgard to remember Felix sucking on her before, did it...? Edelgard tried to pursue that errant thought, but it was quickly forgotten in the continuous avalanches of pleasure that came over her.

As Felix’s head continued to slide up and down the length of Edelgard’s body, filling her with stimulations beyond her wildest imaginations, the boy soon found his expression shifting from that of unquestioned confidence to one of uncomfortable angst. His movements started deteriorating as well, his sucking becoming sloppy whilst his bobbing stuttered with pauses and flinches. It was almost as if Felix was losing that commanding control he always loved to convey to a force of sensatory stimulation that was way beyond his power. Not that this loss of quality seemed to affect Edelgard in any significant way, for the girl was way too far gone in terms of pleasure to be able to keep holding strong any longer. Edelgard’s shaft twitched mightly, her testicles tightened within her ballsack. This was it-! She was gonna do it- She was going to shoot her load into Felix’s delicious throat~!

“Hhhhmmmfffff~~~”

However, before Edelgard could spout a single ounce of her milk, the pleasured cry of Petra’s voice interrupted her orgasm. Petra’s eyes crossed in utter bliss, her hips pushing downwards in a broken, rhythmic manner whilst her ballsack contracted pleasurably. Felix had lost, right before Edelgard’s very eyes. She could faintly feel his warm jizz coursing down the throat of her body, all of which Sylvain slurped down expertly. It left him in a state of confounded ecstasy, unable to finish Edelgard off as his body and mind were paralyzed with pleasure. All he could do at this moment was moan happily as Edelgard’s fat shaft rested snugly within his throat.

Giving a muffled, disappointed sigh, Felix slowly lifted himself off Sylvain’s member, leaving stiff Edelgard twitching, saliva-damp, and totally unsatisfied. Saliva dripped down from Petra’s lips, her face a mixture of ecstasy and annoyance. Slowly, Felix stood up from Edelgard’s body, but only once he’d pumped the last bit of his seed down her throat. Sylvain then released Felix’s member with a smile. The penis was still erect, though it was obviously weakened and somewhat spent. Felix merely sat beside Sylvain without exchanging a single word, looking of into the corner of the room with scorn.

“Always a quickshot, eh Felix~?” Sylvain giggled in a girlish tone as he slowly sat up on the bed. His cock throbbed at the sight of Petra’s angered expression, the smirk on Edelgard’s face as wide and smug as it could possibly get. Giving his hardened member a few hearty pumps, he continued.

“Oh well... A challenge’s a challenge.” Sylvain spoke with sarcastic sadness. “You know what comes next, don’t you?”

“Yeah yeah, whatever.” Felix retorted dismissively. Quickly unbuttoning his white blouse, he flung the apparel right onto Edelgard’s cocky face. Petra’s bountiful breasts were revealed in the process, a beautiful set of plump brown orbs contained within an ornate lace bra that did not match with Felix’s brutish attitude. Felix continued undressing by sliding his black skirt off, along with his panties, leaving him fully nude from the hips down. With a disgruntled expression apparent on his face, he laid down on the bed, spreading his legs wide open to present Petra’s darkened asshole and his erect penis to Sylvain.

“Shut up and let’s get this over with.” Felix muttered angrily, the blush on his face burning brighter than ever.

There was no further convincing necessary for Sylvain. Pulling Petra’s shirt off his face, Sylvain slowly began to crawl towards the exposed Felix with an eager smile and a throbbing member. He could see the rim of Petra’s asshole twitching with desire, Felix’s pale cock twitching above her crotch with need. Though Felix appeared to be upset over his defeat, the way his body oozed with sexual arousal made it perfectly clear that he was absolutely excited for Sylvain to dominate him. But honestly, Sylvain had grown quite used to this routine by this point~

Sylvain only stopped once he was within arms-length of his boyfriend. Kneeling atop the bed with an imposing stance, he gently pushed the tip of his stiff cockhead against the rim of Petra’s tight hole, nudging it slightly in preparation of its coming penetration. “Are you ready~?” The boy said in a soft, loving tone.

“Just do it!!” Felix quickly shot back, though whether it was from annoyance or desperation one could not tell.

There was a moment of pause, as if time had frozen for a split second. Edelgard throbbed uncontrollably within Sylvain’s grasp, a turbulent swing of emotions coursing through her mind. On the one hand, Edelgard absolutely hated being objectified and demeaned to the position of a mere penis. There was nothing that she wished more than to return back to who she was. On the other... Edelgard couldn’t help but feel a fulfilling amount of excitement. Here was Petra’s beautiful, sealed asshole right in front of her, its warmth and insides ready to be absolutely penetrated. Edelgard wanted to take it, to destroy it, her mind filling with an intrinsic desire to fuck that was only amplified by her lust and natural urges. It was like Edelgard’s rational, human brain was fighting with her new penile, lustful desires, and her bodily needs were currently about to win. Edelgard wasn’t sure what would happen to her if she really took Petra’s anus.

And then came Sylvain’s thrust. Cocking his hips forward with a forceful motion, Sylvain pushed his commanding member into Petra’s hole with ease. Both boys cooed with their girly voices in unison, their bodies shivering pleasurably as the warmth from coitus spread through them. Without skipping a beat, Sylvain continued venturing further and further into Felix’s anus. However, unlike the savage, brutish display he’d shown earlier, Sylvain was now much gentler and more reserved, as if he was trying not to be too rough on his boyfriend’s brand-new love hole. Only once Sylvain was reaching the end of his length did he thrust forward with a bit of force, causing a little ‘plap’ sound that made Felix bounce a bit. Sylvain waited a second for any complaints, but the only thing that came from Felix was a needy embarrassed expression while avoiding eye contact, which pretty much meant Sylvain was good to go.

Inching his hips back with the same amount of tenderness and reduced speed, Sylvain began to pull his cock backwards. An act that filled Edelgard’s entire body with inordinate amounts of bliss as she got to experience the deliciousness of Petra’s soft insides in their full glory. Since her body was already fully lubricated with saliva, Edelgard slid through Petra’s tunnel without the slightest of problems. She could feel Petra’s inner walls contracting around her, rubbing and smothering her every inch with their soft, bumpy textures. It was the greatest feeling Edelgard had ever experienced. Any sort of inhibition or concern about her current state seemed to dwindle off, Edelgard’s better judgement being slowly overtaken by that desperate desire to fuck more and more so she could achieve some well-earned relief.

Luckily for her, fucking was right on the menu, as Sylvain started pumping his member in and out of Felix’s hole. He grabbed onto Petra’s plump, browned legs, gently squeezing their supple mass as his hips began to pick up in speed. His feminine face caressed the skin of Petra’s legs, his arousal growing fiercer as he admired the new body of his beloved partner. With every continued thrust, his hips rocked a bit faster. With every repeated pump, his cock pushed with further force. Soon, the raw, animalistic sound of skin slapping together began to echo louder and louder through the walls of the room, accompanied by groans and grunts of increased arousal from both of the boys. As Sylvain’s fucking of Felix intensified, so did their passion and pleasure.

“You’re not as... Tight as I thought...” Sylvain commented with a smug smile, though the heavy pants and grunts he gave out indicated he did not have as much control as he demonstrated. “Have you been playing with yourself in preparation Felix~?”

Felix’s face instantly blew up with further color, his expression growing even angrier than before. “S-S-SHUT UP!!!” He barked back like young child failing to come up with a good insult, for his faculties were being thoroughly impaired thanks to the pleasure coursing into his brain from his erect cock and occupied anus.

Bodies mashing together carnally, Sylvain continued laying claim to Felix’s butthole with repeated, powerful thrusts of his throbbing cock. His face settled upon Petra’s as he panted and pumped, though Felix still refused to look Sylvain in the eyes as he sported a thoroughly embarrassed yet aroused expression. He then looked down towards Petra’s crotch, where Felix’s penis was twitching and jumping about with a pulsating hard-on as if it was cheering for Sylvain to continue fucking its master. Finally, Sylvain’s eyes set upon Petra’s modest bust, which bounced and heaved within the constraints of their lacy prison. He observed the pair of delightfully plump orbs as they jiggled wildly with each one of his thrusts, their beautiful skin color, perfect buoyancy and amazing texture making for a spectacular sight most men could have only dreamed to experience They were... Absolutely beautiful. And Sylvain just had to see more.

Being a connoisseur of women, Sylvain absolutely loved a good pair of breasts. So, having breasts on Felix was perhaps one of the greatest gifts he could have gotten. Leaning forward with desire, Sylvain let go of Petra’s legs whilst his hands lunged towards a different pair of targets. Swiftly moving his fingers along Felix’s body, he quickly unclasped Petra’s bra and let his hands lay their hearty grip upon Petra’s deliciously bare melons. Felix turned back to Sylvain in order to complain, but as Sylvain’s slim digits squeezed the soft flesh of Petra’s body, all that left Petra’s mouth was the cutest, most vulnerable moan of arousal Sylvain had ever seen Felix make.

Sylvain’s cock instantly hardened with arousal, his thrust increasing with tremendous power. Goddess! Had Felix always been this cute?! Or were these pretty, feminine bodies making them both hornier and hornier... Regardless, the wave of lust washing over him were having a deep effect on Edelgard’s body, especially on Edelgard herself. Thrust after thrust, Edelgard felt her body pulsate happily to soft rubbing of her skin. Squeeze after squeeze, her mind sizzled with the delicious feeling of Felix’s anus wrapping around her. Though Edelgard knew that she should be against this, with every passing second it was becoming harder to figure out why. Any sort of boring, worldly concern seemed to pale in comparison to the importance of being rubbed and feeling good. It was as if she was starting to lose the essence of herself as this intoxicating, luscious pleasure continued to burn her body and mind.

With his lust enflamed beyond what he thought possible, Sylvain continued teasing Felix’s tits while he thoroughly pounded his tight asshole. His hands cupped, and groped and rubbed them intensely, letting their fat slip out as they squeezed them amorously. His fingers pulled and twisted Petra’s hardened nipples, causing both breasts to shiver pleasurably from his caring touch. Again, Felix looked towards Sylvain in hopes to protest, but all he could do was gasp and moan whilst his face made the most aroused and needy expression Petra could produce. It made him look like a woman in heat, like his brain was so fogged up he couldn’t think about taking more and more of Sylvain’s cock. This in turn, aroused Sylvain to such a point he was forced to give it to him, locking them both in an ever escalating tumble of lust which would only carry them higher and higher.

“Felix, your tits are beautiful~” This time, there was no smugness, cockiness or slyness to Sylvain’s comment. He was being entirely sincere, those words were coming directly from his heart and he’d meant every single intonation deeply.

By this point though, Felix couldn’t even muster any semblance of a response. His embarrassment was running so high, he couldn’t help but bring his hands up to cover his shy, reddened face. Felix’s tough guy façade was slowly crumbling in the face of Sylvain’s loving, repeated assaults. And the boy was way to proud to expose that utterly vulnerable and needy part of himself to the person he loved most. 

The gesture made Sylvain instantly scowl. How unfair! Sylvain wanted to look at Felix’s cute face while the two made love. Well, if Felix was going to play dirty, then so would Sylvain!

“Not so fast!” Sylvain yelped out as he lunged further towards Felix.

Hands flying forth with velocity, Sylvain gripped onto Felix’s wrists tightly and began to push them away from Felix’s face. There was a bit of a struggle, their arms spasming about as neither boy wished to surrender their will to the other. But in the end, Felix’s weakened state left him at a disadvantage, and eventually Sylvain was able to pin the boy’s arms against the bed and away from his face. Having made his opening, Sylvain closed his eyes and leaned in towards Felix’s face. He kissed and licked the obviously embarrassing boy, his every smooch oozing intense amounts of passion.

“Felix... I love you.” Sylvain whispered in the other boy’s ear as he nibbled his earlobe and licked his nape.

“I-I know...” Felix gasped back, trying his best to be dismissive despite the fact he was very much thrilled.

Sylvain pulled away and stopped right in front of Felix’s face. His eyes gazed deeply into Petra’s brown irises, his expression so steeled, determined and sincere, it didn’t look like him in the slightest. “Is that all~?”

“I-I-I...” Felix gulped loudly. He was trying very hard to keep it in, to seal his emotions deep within his cold heart. But having Sylvain be so close to him with such an earnest expression... Felix couldn’t help but let it out. “I l-love you too~”

A smile crossed upon Sylvain’s face. Of course, he knew that. But it always felt good to hear it again~ Without exchanging any more words, the two boys closed their eyes and pushed their faces together, their lips meeting for the most loving, passionate smooch they’d ever shared. Their kissing was sloppy, saliva dripping down their quivering lips while their tongues aimlessly lashed about in each other’s mouths. But more than anything, it was sincere. There were no more games to be played, no facades or selfless desires to keep up. Sylvain and Felix had transitioned into a pure exchange of affection, where they wished to copulate because of their love of each other alone. And it would lead to the best sex they’d had in their lives.

Sylvain instantly began thrusting his cock into Felix’s anus like an absolute demon. His hips slammed into Petra’s fat ass with so much force, the reverberating noise that echoed in response sounded like someone being beat to death. There was no semblance of caution or teasing to any of his motions. All Sylvain wanted to do was make Felix’s anus feel good, and this was the only way he knew how to do it. Felix too let go of any pretenses or inhibitions he might have held. The rigidness of his ass softened considerably, allowing Sylvain’s cock to plow it completely unimpeded. His anus clenched up every time Sylvain thrust forward, letting him get a taste of Sylvain’s thick member whilst he squeezed his lover’s throbbing pole with his anal walls. It made of one of the most bestial yet loving displays of sex the world had ever seen.

And right in the middle of everything was Edelgard, who’d found herself overwhelmed by a tornado of pleasure as an unwilling participant to Sylvain’s and Felix’s love making. Though at one point she’d attempted to resist and fight against being forced to perform such uncouth acts, by now Edelgard’s mind had been so thoroughly disturbed, she was actively embracing her new position. Edelgard hardened her shaft as she felt Sylvain thrusting her deep into Petra’s tight anus, causing them to pierce through Felix’s innards successfully. She throbbed ecstatically to each one of Sylvain’s pump, packing both of their minds full of the purest, most pleasurable sensations they could dream of experiencing. Edelgard’s desires had become no different from those of the common cock.

It wasn’t just physical stimulation that Edelgard was being filled with either. Edelgard’s length pulsated with lust at the mere thought of penetrating into the lovely Felix’s tight hole. She just adored the way he became so cute and adorable when she fucked him~ His cute little moans and the way his anal walls wrapped around her were beyond compare! Yes, despite the fact Edelgard held no strong feelings towards Felix a couple of minutes ago, now she couldn’t get him out of her mind! Sylvain’s love for Felix wasn’t just passing down to Edelgard, it was actively overwriting everything else! Edelgard couldn’t think of a person she loved more than Felix. The happiness and pleasure of Felix mattered to Edelgard more than her own! Finally, Edelgard understood the reason and purpose of her new form. She was _meant_ to be Sylvain’s penis, so that she could love and please the beautiful Felix at any point he needed. It was a fate she eagerly accepted, and one which was much better than anything she could have imagined~ There was no more need for any scheming, conquering or revolution. She was now nothing more than a penis.

As Edelgard gave in to her master’s desires, Sylvain’s whole body throbbed with a surge of bliss. He didn’t quite understand where this energy was coming from, but he was more than happy to use it, as he spent the last of his force pounding away Felix’s anus into submission. His hips slammed down on Felix’s ass like a baker smashing his uncooked dough, each profound smack echoing like thunder during a storm. His cock plunged to the deepest recesses of Felix’s anal cavity, his balls swaying back and fort in a hypnotic motion. Sylvain could feel as his body pulsated with ecstatic pleasure, his cock throbbing harder and harder within the confines of Felix’s tight hole. After sharing so much of themselves together, the limits of their pleasure were finally bringing their act of lovemaking to an end. And though Sylvain could not stop this, he would at least make sure he gave Felix the best ending he could muster.

With a series of final, commanding thrusts, Sylvain slammed his hips against Felix’s body as he began to unload his sperm into the other boy’s hole. The two moaned out together in absolute bliss, their lips refusing to part as their hips continued to rock together in a smooth, rhythmic motion. Hot steamy jizz flowed into Felix’s tight asshole, filling its every inch with a thick, white love smoothie which shot directly through Sylvain’s throbbing pole. Meanwhile, Felix’s own cock crumbled under the weight of its own orgasm, sputtering its juices ecstatically all over Sylvain’s taut tummy. The couple wasn’t just achieving physical release from their pleasure, they were achieving emotional relief from the fulfilment of their love.

Cum oozed from Felix’s rim as Sylvain plunged his orgasming cock over and over again. With every one of his pushes, the boy’s thrusts dropped in power and speed until his cock was firmly planted within Felix’s hole. There, the two kept on lovingly smooching as they shot their sperm at each other. A puddle of cooling jizz formed above Felix’s crotch, while his anal tunnel grew warmer and larger with Sylvain’s seed. Yet, even as minute after minute continued to pass, the two refused to end their amorous kiss. It was as if neither wanted this moment to ever end.

Only once the last spurt of sperm had been emptied from both of the boys’ balls did they finally part ways. Their lips released each other with a loving gasp, sticky strands of saliva drooping down both of their steamy mouths whilst their faces reformed into blissful almost love-drunk expressions. Slowly pulling his softening member from Felix’s anus, Sylvain collapsed onto the bed beside Felix with a satisfied sigh. Cum sputtered from his shivering urethra, his seed spilling out of Felix’s widened hole freely. Without exchanging a single word, Felix quickly shifted towards Sylvain, their faces nestling closely together for an intimate embrace. Sylvain slipped an arm underneath Felix, bringing him closer with a smile. Now _this_ was one of the best parts of sex, the cuddling.

Silence ensued as both boys stuck closely together, each one basking in the other’s warmth as the delicious afterglow of sex spread throughout their female forms. Neither of them felt the need to speak a single word. The emotion coming from this supple mood they’d created was more comforting than any sentences they could have formed. Felix gently played with Sylvain’s new A-cup breasts, finally getting to admire his partner’s body in a non-sexual manner whilst his body rubbed against Sylvain’s. Sylvain meanwhile, was content to just rest his face close to Felix’s, his energy spent now that he’d achieved all he’d desired. This relaxed, tender scene felt like it went on for eternity, the timeless nature of every moment cementing itself in both of their hearts and mind. Eventually however, like all good things, the moment passed, and as Felix and Sylvain recovered their regular faculties, they two began to think about what was in the future.

“So...” Felix muttered softly, his eyes still stuck to Sylvain’s soft and smooth body. “What’s next?”

“Now we just carry on pretending to be Edelgard and Petra until we receive further instructions.” Sylvain explained confidently. “That’s why we’ve inherited all of our girls’ memories and abilities.”

“Alright...” Felix muttered with a distant, thinking tone. “You know... It’s strange pretending to be someone else. I think I did a good job, I doubt anyone suspected me, but... It makes me feel off. I can vividly remember many things Petra experienced, I know exactly how she’d react to most situations. There’s this oddly natural sensation I get when acting like her, almost like I _want_ to act that way. Somehow, I feel like I’ve become this weird mix of two different people...”

“It’s alright Felix. You’re still you in the inside.” Sylvain comforted him. “Besides, regardless of who we might be, in the end we still have each other. Isn’t that what matters?”

A smile crossed upon Felix’s face. “Yeah, I suppose you’re right. We can finally be together without any judgement. If it’s to be with you Sylvain, then it’s a worthy price to pay.”

“Ah-ah-ah!” Sylvain cooed teasingly. “That’s ‘Lady Edelgard’ to you now!”

Felix released a short giggle. “Ok, ‘Lady Edelgard’. Many thanks for participating in the sparring with me this day.”

“No problem Petra.” ‘Edelgard’ confidently responded. “For you dear, I’d do everything~”

Petra’s eyes soon began to droop and flicker, drowsiness filling her whole as Edelgard’s warmth and exhaustion from sex filled her. Within a few seconds, it seemed she fell totally asleep, feeling completely secure and comfortably within her Lover’s embrace. ‘Edelgard’ waited a bit before drifting off. Her expression became extremely serious all of a sudden, her eyes turning down towards her crotch were her flaccid penis remained.

“Lady Edelgard...” She spoke towards her member in a soft yet determined tone. “I don’t know if you’re there or even listening, but... I’ve seen what’s happened to you. I feel your pain. Though you might not be here, I will carry on our goals. Not just by overturning the crests, but also by changing the horrible minds that keep boys like us apart.”

And so, the cases of missing boys continued to rise in Garreg Mach. Sylvain and Felix were one of the first ones reported, but they were far from the last ones. Though no one knew exactly why these boys were disappearing, on thing was very clear. There was something very important developing in the Officer’s Academy at Garreg Mach.

**Author's Note:**

> Woop woop! I was able to finish a story this week! Right on time too, phew. I was super excited to write this one, so I gave it my all and here we are! I found that identity theft kinda stuff like this is something I really like. However, I usually don't enjoy it as much when it leans on the mean/hopeless side, so I tried to extract that a bit from this. I hope you guys can find as much enjoyment in readin as I did in writin. But that's enough about the story. Got some fun stuff coming up in December. You guys will find out about it pretty soon. Gonna start working on some more monthly poll stories so I can finally open commissions next year now, so look forward to that! But yeah, that's all I got for today. Hope you guys enjoy this one and cheers!


End file.
